Romance At The Indigo Plateau?
'''Romance At The Indigo Plateau? '''is the fifth episode of the special crossover season between Adventures In Kanto and Zach's Kanto Journey. Story After filling himself up on food from the Indigo Plateau feast, Scott and his Pokemon walk into the hotel lobby where Zach awaits. Zach scans his Trainer ID on a snack machine, and takes out a chocolate bar. Zach: This is the good stuff. He takes a bite, and starts to walk up the stairs. He looks away, and goes into his room, then opens up the computer. Zach: Let's see what kind of Pokemon Aviadro has... Looking through Aviadro's records, he sees a Muk, Victreebell, Krabby, Seaking, Magmar, Jynx, Arbok, and Raticate on record.... Of course he'd have more than six Pokemon... What three will he use...? Scott walks over by the doorway, munching on some Oran Flakes. Scott: So, is that the "Avacado" person you were talking about? Zach: Er, Aviadro. I kind of fought him for Anne once, then he went off crying. Never realized he was actually getting Gym Badges. Scott lets himself in, leaning towards the computer. Scott: Doesn't look TOO bad. Zach: It's not always about the Pokemon. It's often about strategy. He may have what looks like weak Pokemon, but trust me, he's gonna have a few tricks up his sleeves... So uh, who were you fighting again? Scott: Some dude named Leonard. Would you mind if I looked him up? My stupid room doesn't even have a computer... Zach: Sure, go ahead. Zach gets up, and closes out the roster. Scott: Thanks! Scott sits down in front of the computer, typing in his opponent's name. Scott: Lee...O...Nard... There we go! Scott glances at the Trainer's roster, showing images of Tangela, Graveler, Kabutops, Wigglytuff, and Magneton. Scott: Hmmm... Zach: He seems to have two Pokemon weak to Grass... Scott: Well we got this, don't we Ivysaur? Scott looks down at his Ivysaur, who smiles in agreement. Zach: I think you should bring your Paras as well, for backup. Scott: Well, I would use but it's never actually been in a battle before, I think it'd be a bit too extreme for it. Zach: Well, you've gotta give a Pokemon a chance to know its capabilities. Maybe you could spar with one of my weaker Pokemon, if you wanna train up Paras. Just a thought. Scott: That's a good idea! Would you do that? Zach: Of course! We can spar in the forest so we don't make a mess in the hotel. They walk out into the forest, where Zach sends out his Poliwhirl, and Scott sends out his Paras. Zach: Hey Paras! We're gonna help you get stronger? That okay with you? Paras hesitantly nods his head, looking back at its trainer. Scott: Ok Paras, Use Stun Spore! Zach: Poliwhirl, use an easy Bubble! Poliwhirl lets loose a few bubbles which contain the Stun Spore, and they pop gently on Paras. Scott: Not a problem, Paras! Paras closes its eyes, trying to hide from the opponent. Scott: Come on Paras, use Slash! Paras opens one eye, as one of its tiny claws glow in a white light, and the Pokemon scatters closer to Poliwhirl, trying to hit it. Zach: Poliwhirl, take the hit! Paras slices feebly at Poliwhirl, who grunts a little as the tiny Pokemon hits him in the stomach. Scott: Great Paras, do it again! Paras repeats the attack with more enthusiasm, causing Poliwhirl to skid back a bit. Zach: Alright, Poliwhirl, use Water Gun! Poliwhirl shoots a beam of water at Paras, landing on its back. Scott: Get up and use Giga Drain! Paras struggles to get up, flailing its tiny legs into the air before flipping over. It scurries closer to its opponent, and uses Leech Life. Scott: Oh... I guess it doesn't know Giga Drain yet. Zach: Probably because you don't train it often... Paras's Leech Life drains some of Poliwhirl's HP, causing it to get angry. Zach: Er, Poliwhirl, don't- Poliwhirl uses Mega Punch, launching Paras into the air. Zach: ...Holy craaaaaaap. Paras can get some air. Scott: PARAS! The Pokemon soars through the air, and finally skids through the dirt upon landing. Scott: PARAS!?! Scott runs after the unconscious Pokemon, and holds it in his arms. Zach: Poliwhirl, what the crap is wrong with you!? We were SUPPOSED to help it grow, not absolutely destroy it! Scott: Well... Paras, you take a good rest in your Pokeball, it's what's best for you. You did really well for you're first battle though, i'm proud! Scott returns Paras to its ball, and starts walking towards Zach. Zach: Paras could use some work, but it's definitely more powerful than you give it credit for... He recalls Poliwhirl, who is looking ashamed of itself. Zach leans against a tree trunk. Scott: Thanks for helping me train it! Zach: No problem man. It's a pretty cool Pokemon. Scott: Well, we should probably head back to the hotel now. Zach: Yep. We want to be fully rested for the battles tommorow! The two of them begin walking back to the hotel. Zach: So, is there anyone you have your eye on? Because I could help. I'm like the master of love. Scott: Um, I dunno…. Zach shrugs, looking him in the eye. Zach: Just remember, if you ever need help. With anything. I'll be here. Scott: ...Thanks. Meanwhile, Kevin and Jill lay on the dewy grass, staring off into the moonlight. Kevin: I'm glad I get to spend tonight with you. Jill: Me too! Jill grabs Kevin's hand, and points it out towards the stars. Jill: See that constellation over there? Kevin's hand is guided along as Jill showcases the imaginary lines in the stars. Jill: It's called Tauros. They say the stars form a Tauros head. Kevin: Wow... I never realized there were so many constellations. Kevin moves a little closer to Jill, smiling. Kevin: You're really smart, you know that? Jill blushes, still keeping her hand locked with Kevin's. Jill: You're so sweet! Kevin: It's true though. You're like a genius. A beautiful, sweet genius. Jill smiles even more than before, and looks up at the stars, not knowing what exactly to say. Kevin leans over to her, and puts his arm around her, and starts to lean in as Zach runs down the hill. Zach: Scott, I f- Zach trips into Kevin, and Kevin goes rolling into the river not far below them. Zach: ...Oops. Kevin gets out, sopping wet. Kevin: ................ Jill: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Jill gets up, running towards Kevin with a towel in her hand as Scott walks closer, chuckling nervously. Scott: Heh...Heh...Heh........ Kevin is shivering from the cold. Kevin: We were- Zach: Dude, really, I am sorry that I interrupted your romantic moment. Kevin punches Zach in the gut, and Zach's eyes bulge as he falls to the ground. Kevin: …...Jerk. Kevin continues drying himself off with the towel, as they notice Scott attempting to sneak away and hide behind a tree. Scott: ...Maybe they didn't notice me. Jill: ....We can see you, Scott!! Jill walks over to Scott, yanking him over. Scott: D-Don't hit me! Jill: What were you doing!? Scott: We were just trying to find you, we didn't know where you were! Jill: Well maybe you should mind your own business... Kevin: Jill, mind if I...? Kevin gestures at Scott. Jill: Oh, Not at all. Kevin: Trust me... This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me. Kevin slams his fist into Scott's midsection, causing the same reaction that Zach had. Zach starts to get up, and when Kevin raises an eyebrow, he just flops down. Scott looks up at Zach in pain. Scott: Man, Your friend is violent…. Kevin: So uh... Where were we? Jill nervously looks at Kevin. Jill: Well, I Uh.... Suddenly, the area's speakers come on. Speakers: Everyone please report to your hotel rooms. Curfew is in five minutes! The speakers make a ding sound as they turn off, and Kevin tries very hard not to kick himself. Kevin: Hey, I just want you to know... I really like you. Kevin kisses Jill on the cheek, and runs towards the hotel as Zach and Scott gets up. Zach: Such soreness... Much pain... Many stars... Zach stumbles towards the hotel, leaving Scott and Jill behind, as the episode comes to an end.